


M Is for Magic番外集

by yiwuzhe



Series: M is for magic [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: M Is for Magic番外他有个魔法师男朋友，他的男朋友当然会送一张魔法相片。





	M Is for Magic番外集

**Author's Note:**

> 番外集，不定期更新  
1.远距离恋爱

> 托尼：
> 
> 我大厦里的壁炉已经完工五个星期了
> 
> 你到底什么时候能从里面出来
> 
> :(

  


> 斯蒂芬：
> 
> 这是个跨国的飞路粉连接工程，有很多手续要走。
> 
> 不幸的是他们的效率就和你跟我说过的那个，嗯，车管所，差不多。
> 
> 我会再去写几封加急申请的。
> 
> :)

  


> 托尼：
> 
> 这时候不该用那个笑脸
> 
> 要不是我知道你找不到表情符号的位置我们已经分手了
> 
> 至少说句“我想你”“我爱你”之类的吧？

  


然后斯蒂芬不回了。  


托尼盯着手机，按了那个电话过去（他当然又送了斯蒂芬一个新的），理所当然的收到了您拨打的用户无法接通的提示，好的，这证明斯蒂芬已经回到了他那个学校的屏蔽范围内（斯蒂芬尝试了很多次，但看来那个魔法学校的屏蔽科技魔法显然比魔咒课教授的反屏蔽咒语要技高一筹），上课或者批改作业或者随便别的什么的，托尼又有很长时间联系不到他了。

开学后，斯蒂芬就回到了英国继续当他的魔法师教授，跨国远距离谈恋爱比托尼想象的要更难熬（对他们双方都是），但自从听说那个跨国瞬间移动咒语哪怕对高明的巫师来说也有风险，托尼便拒绝了斯蒂芬“每几天往返一次”的提议，他一点也不想组织打捞队去海里捞他灵魂伴侣的一条胳膊或者一条腿，而如果斯蒂芬是个普通人甚至都更简单，他可以算好时差和他通电话、连视频，甚至一起打打什么电子游戏这样没营养的事情——然而就连这些都做不到，他的魔法师男朋友生活在隔绝一切科技设备的中古时代，据说那个学校里连电灯都没有，托尼光听到斯蒂芬说这句话都感觉到了窒息——你觉得无聊的时候连手机都玩不了，这简直是令人崩溃的清教徒生活（幸好他的男朋友并没真的性冷淡）。

“那你们除了用那个危险的魔法，遇到要旅行时怎么办呢？”斯蒂芬离开美国前，托尼这样问过他，他真的好奇这些巫师的出行方式，都21世纪了，他们总不能还都这样闭塞吧。

“总体而言，巫师是个封闭的社会群体，洲际合作并不频繁。”斯蒂芬说着，似乎在思考，“如果有需要，我们也会用麻瓜的出行方式，飞机啊、船啊，巫师们自己的话有个叫门钥匙的东西还有……哦。”

斯蒂芬的脸上出现了那种“我想到了什么”的表情，托尼立刻追问：“你有别的方法了？”

然而斯蒂芬没立刻回答，只是面露难色的看着他：“有，但可能有些麻烦……需要一些……工程之类的……”

“没关系，说吧。”你的男朋友是个亿万富翁（他猜很可能斯蒂芬对此仍没有实际概念）。

“你能不能修个壁炉？”斯蒂芬在墙的位置比划了一下，在托尼很明显有点发傻怀疑自己听错了什么的注视下补充道，“就是……能烧火的那一种。”

这就是两个月后托尼斯塔克在自己私人楼层的大厅里盯着那个刚建好没多久的壁炉的原因。

按斯蒂芬的说法，等那个什么网络连接上后，他在另一个壁炉里撒把什么亮闪闪的魔法粉，就能从这边钻出来。

然而魔法师的政府效率还不如车管所。见鬼去吧。

托尼叹口气，今天唯一的好消息大概就是斯蒂芬寄给他的礼物送到了，那个飞机盒正躺在他的工作台上，他本来想等能和斯蒂芬打电话时再拆，第一时间跟他说说感想之类的，但看来等不了那么久了。

盒子里套着另一个小盒子，看似简单，但并不能打开，是巫师们特有的上锁方法，托尼按斯蒂芬之前说的，念了几个词，那盒子像音乐盒一样自己弹开了——里面是个精致的立台式木制相框，放着一张他和斯蒂芬的合影。

照片上的他和斯蒂芬正并排坐在一张沙发上，肩膀靠着肩膀，明明沙发两侧还有很大空间，他们偏要挤在一起——照片是那天他跟斯蒂芬讲最新的摄影技术时拍的，后来肯定在什么时候又发给了斯蒂芬，但他猜这东西一定有点什么魔法机关，否则何必这么大费周章？

托尼将它拿出来仔细观察，相框并没什么不同，背面也很普通，他重新转到正面，斯蒂芬和托尼正在对视……

**……对视？**

他脑海里刚闪过这个词，相片里的斯蒂芬和托尼一起向他挥了挥手并眨了眨眼。

他险些就把相框丢出去了。

  


***

  


他有个魔法师男朋友，他的男朋友当然会送一张魔法相片。

托尼一口气喝光了一整杯咖啡，当然，没什么好奇怪的，魔法师早就将他的世界观刷新了，一张会动的相片可能是所有斯蒂芬给他见识过的东西里最普通的了。

他冷静下来，重新看向那个相框，里面的斯蒂芬和托尼仍坐在一起，看到他放下了杯子，里面的斯蒂芬不知从哪里抓出来支羽毛笔和纸开始写字（准确一点说，是羽毛笔自己在写字，斯蒂芬没动手），托尼正在好奇，那个缩小版的斯蒂芬突然从沙发上站起来，将纸转向他的方向顶在相框前，这下托尼看清楚他写什么了：少喝咖啡，去吃饭。

句尾是三个硕大的感叹号。看到托尼对此没反应，那支羽毛笔填上了第四个。

好的，托尼在心里迅速更新了信息，这相片没法说话，至少是没法对外界说话。

没等他反应，那张纸被相框里的小号托尼一把抓走揉成了一团，那个斯蒂芬很不满的拉住了那个托尼并且好像在吵架（看来他们能对互相说话），托尼从那两个小人的肢体动作上猜出来了，完全是他和斯蒂芬两个人平时会做的小动作，托尼看了好一会儿他俩旁若无人的闹腾，不得不说作为旁观者看着自己确实有点奇怪，但也真的挺有趣，他的巫师男朋友挑选的礼物果然别出心裁，只可惜他不能带到公司总部给员工炫耀。

又过了一会儿，那两个小人好像结束了争论，重新坐回到了沙发上，又一次非常腻乎的靠在了一起，那个托尼似乎对斯蒂芬说了些什么，随后小巫师拿出魔杖，在相框里给他们变了一只微缩版电视机。

斯蒂芬真的很享受和他一起看电影，他们就科技和魔法做了不少实验，也少不了孰优孰劣的争论，但斯蒂芬对他们这些麻瓜的娱乐方式倒是难得的从不挑毛病，几乎每几天他们就要像相框里那样懒散的靠在一起看着托尼挑选的片子，没人和他争论电影品味，斯蒂芬每一部都看得津津有味，甚至只看过一遍就能记起所有台词。有的时候他们看到一半注意力就不再放到电影上了，那是……

托尼叹了口气，看着相框里聚精会神的看着电视的小人，又看了看手腕上斯蒂芬的名字，觉得他确实应该去吃个饭什么的，他真的想念斯蒂芬了。

  


***

  


第二天，相框里的小人不见了。

托尼左看右看，也只看见了那张空荡荡的沙发，电视机已经不见了，角落里倒是还留着几张碟片的盒子，托尼不知道是这相片的魔法有时效性还是他们就只是，呃……出去散个步……？

他四处打量起居室里其他的照片、画框之类的东西，一无所获，最后的他决定像所有普通人都会做的事一样拿起这个东西左右晃晃，之后他看见那些原本叠在一起的碟片因为他的动作开始以极小的幅度抖动，最终散落了一地，这么说魔法还起效。

下一秒，他看见里面的自己不知从什么地方突然冲了出来。

这一次，顶在相框前的是平板电脑的显示屏：**不许再晃了！！！**

跟在托尼身后，斯蒂芬晚了几秒出现，托尼一看见斯蒂芬就明白另一个自己这么写的原因了，相片里的斯蒂芬似乎有点虚弱，手在颤抖，大概那些连续不停的晃动对他来说不怎么好受（也许和坐在扫帚上的感觉差不多？）反正另一个托尼立刻把斯蒂芬拉到沙发上让他坐下休息，又愤怒的对相框外面的人挥了挥拳头。

托尼知道他应该说个抱歉（但斯蒂芬怎么可以不附一个注意事项之类的呢），不过他最先反应的是另一件事：“……你还对你自己发火的吗？！”

他自己的相片版本回了他一个理所当然的眼神。

在魔法相片版本里的我难道也突然理解魔法规则了？托尼目瞪口呆。

  


***

  


他想问斯蒂芬这个但对方肯定会说一堆类似那当然啦我用了这个魔法那个魔法还有那些魔法你不要给除了知道我身份的佩珀和罗迪以外的人看还有你不要这样不要那样不要……然后铁定想不起来问托尼“你喜欢这个礼物吗”之类的话，不了，他才不要，他男朋友铁定有一个世纪没谈过恋爱了。他还记得他在伦敦见到斯蒂芬的好朋友克里斯汀（一名女巫，当然）时，对方趁着斯蒂芬离开时快速的跟他说了点注意事项（“他这个人有时候可能会有点讨厌但我向你保证他人很好，如果你伤害了他我有很多魔法可以让你记住这一点”）他打赌佩珀也对斯蒂芬说过类似版本的话，总之他当时觉得这没问题，他自己也一堆毛病，你瞧，他们是灵魂伴侣吗，这些问题铁定一早都被安排得明明白白了。

但这种长时间没法见面的状态不管是他还是斯蒂芬肯定都是头一遭了，他们都还要再花些时间适应。或者还有个方法就是他买个机票去伦敦威胁魔法世界的车管所加快效率进程。

相片里的小人们现在依偎在一起睡着了。

托尼拿出手机，给斯蒂芬编辑了条短信，但最后没发出去，他盯着空白的屏幕看了许久，最后发了另一条。

  


> 托尼：
> 
> 相片里的小人需要吃饭吗？喝水呢？他们怎么补充能量？他们不在相框里的时候是去哪儿了？那是个口袋空间吗还是别的什么？你们魔法能做到的事情里这点最令我……我是说着迷，不，我没承认科学做不到，那是时间问题，所以他们其实就是你们魔法版本的AI对吗？还有什么事是我该知道的？……顺便说一句那相框很不错。

  


斯蒂芬仍然在忙音状态。他有时候会这样，托尼记得每周后三天他连续有好几天的密集课程，还有个什么进阶班，他要有一阵时间抽不开空看手机了。

鉴于那个学校的状态，很可能他都找不到地方给手机充电。

  


***

  


计划很简单，去伦敦，找到斯蒂芬上次带他参观的魔法部大楼，冲进他们的车管所，威胁他们，搞定啦。

计划失败在第一步，贾维斯说波茨小姐留在日程表里的信息是您这周有三个十分特别加急重要的董事会议，她交代我说如果您通知了私人飞机机组新的出行计划或者购买了去英国的机票就第一时间告知她，您还需要我预定头等舱吗？

不，不用了贾维斯，我就随便看看机票价格浮动好观察一下投资的那几家航空公司的情况，不用了。

您没投资过航空公司。

……我可以现在投一下。

  


***

  


除去那些空相框的状态，他每次偶然一瞥那张相片，73%的可能是他和斯蒂芬的相片版本正在一起看电视啊下棋啊看书啊反正诸如此类，16%的可能是他们正在深情对视，6%的可能里他们已经抱在一起了，4%是可能在接吻，然后今天他怀疑只差那么一点点他就能看到那剩下的1%了。

“你们没有卧室吗？！”他终于忍不住对着工作台上的相片喊起来，看在上帝的份上他在处理一堆文件和研究瓶颈呢他为什么要看见这个？！斯蒂芬应该给相框上打上分级标志，幸好现在还只是16岁青少年需要在家长陪同下观看的部分。

相框里的人似乎听到他说话了，他们分开了一点，托尼太熟悉那另一个自己的眼神和表情了那分明就是得意的在炫耀或者显摆或者随便什么反正就是那种让人想打他的样子，然后斯蒂芬挥了挥手托尼一开始以为是什么别的意思结果他只是变出了个帘子之类的东西把整个相片都遮住了。

行吧那两个人里至少有一个还听劝，然后他看见另一个自己突然又掀开一个角对他扮了个鬼脸。

托尼·斯塔克把相框向下扣在了桌子上，这什么破礼物他的灵魂伴侣是个白痴，他确定。

  


***

  


> 斯蒂芬：
> 
> 我这周末去见你，那个批准下来了，确认连接没问题后我会立刻到的，壁炉前不要摆杂物就好。

  


> 托尼：
> 
> :)

  


> 斯蒂芬：
> 
> 所以这个笑脸是在这个时候用的吗？我也很高兴要见到你了:)

  


……不，不是的，这个表情用在这里其实是……算了。

斯蒂芬突然又发了几条短信过来。

  


> 斯蒂芬：
> 
> /w\

  


> 斯蒂芬：
> 
> 我发现了这个，好像也不错，就是胡子的形状不太对。

  


托尼想说那个不是胡子，不过没关系，太可爱了所以也算了。

  


***

  


托尼想象过斯蒂芬从壁炉里钻出来的样子，但真的见到的时候他还是忍不住笑出了声。

“我要是在里面生过火怎么办，你会沾满身木炭灰吗？”他走上前去把巫师拉了起来，后者走出来时没站稳，手指上还沾着点亮晶晶的粉末，铁定是他说过的那个什么魔法粉。

“那谢谢你没在里面生火。”斯蒂芬有点好笑地回了嘴，但没抽走被托尼捉住的手，“老实说，这是我不太喜欢这个的原因但还是比麻瓜的方法要快多了……”

他的嘟嘟囔囔被托尼摇头的动作制止了：“斯蒂芬，我们不是来说这个的——当然在这之前，关于你的那个什么礼物你没什么要对我说的吗？”

托尼假装生气的后退了一步，并且准备好了所有的抱怨和名为抱怨实际是其他的什么话，他就等着斯蒂芬一个开口就继续长篇大论了，但出乎他的意料，斯蒂芬只是叹了口气。

“你说得对，托尼，我要对你道歉，我得解决这个问题。”他边说边四处寻找那个相框，“那东西在哪儿？”

托尼疑惑地看着他，斯蒂芬居然如此坦诚的道歉了，那事情显然非常严重：“在我的工作台上，出什么问题了吗？”它是会爆炸还是会喷火还是会自燃还是……

“我会跟你解释的。”斯蒂芬又重重叹了一口气。

然后掏出了一个一模一样的相框。

  


“这是个模仿巫师画像设计的复合型魔法。”斯蒂芬解释着，把两只相框摆在一起，那显然是互相连通的同一个场景，托尼的相框里是那张环形长沙发的一头，斯蒂芬相框里是的则是另一头，托尼惊讶的看到相框里的两个小人一看到斯蒂芬进来就突然都躲到了沙发后面，直到斯蒂芬用魔杖指指戳戳的才不情不愿的走出来，照片斯蒂芬留在了托尼的那个相框里，照片托尼则走到了另一侧，两个人的表情看起来都闷闷不乐。

“所以他们能在这两个相框里往来？”托尼问斯蒂芬，并且收到了肯定的答复，现在他知道他只看见空相框时那两个小人都去干嘛了。

“你跟我抱怨我没法跟你频繁联系，我挺忙的一直在备课啊改作业啊跟洛基吵架但没法跟你说话我也有点……呃，咳，”斯蒂芬清了清嗓子，跳过了托尼大概猜到他要说什么的词，“我就从……一些手机程序上得到灵感研究了这个东西……”

“手机程序？”托尼猛地一挑眉，这些词汇从斯蒂芬嘴里说出来真是太古怪了，他悄悄瞟了一眼被斯蒂芬放在工作台另一边还没自动锁定黑屏的手机界面，看见了个似乎是养水母的宠物小游戏图标，那种只需要每天点开看看就行的东西，不用联网，啊对不用联网也能玩，当然了。

“对啊**程序。**”大概是注意到了托尼的视线，斯蒂芬连忙又刻意强调了一遍这个词，“总之我就做了这个东西，我们不在一起的时候也能跟对方聊聊天说说话或者就看着放空一下大脑之类的。”

托尼现在确定了斯蒂芬一定真的正在手机里养水母：“所以问题在哪儿？我觉得你的功能需求显然都实现了。”他自己也不自觉的开始使用专业词汇，幸好斯蒂芬应该是迅速理解了这些词的意思。

“最大的问题就在这儿，托尼。”斯蒂芬用魔杖指着相框，“我原本的想法是送给你的相框里是我，我留的这个相框里是你，他们是彼此独立的，是**不能**互相走动的。”

“……哦。”托尼迅速理解了问题所在。

“但这是一个场景，我忘了施分隔咒语，”魔杖尖在两个相框间来回点来点去，“我一开始看到我这里是空的以为我只是不小心惹相片版的你不开心了他就躲我一会儿，直到你在短信里说‘他们’我才发现了问题出在哪儿。”斯蒂芬再次大声叹气，“但从那之后他们就不见我了一直在你那里待着躲着我，我没法弥补这个咒语，但我把相框带来了给我一秒钟我就可以……”

“等等，他们为什么躲着你？”托尼问，“因为施了这个魔法后他们就没法在一起了？”

“差不多是这么回事，”斯蒂芬摊手，“但我最早就是这么设计的，你说的没错托尼你可以管这个叫魔法界版本的AI，如果是画像他们还能互相说话不过因为是相片我就只能做到这样……哦对是这个咒语……”

“停下，停下斯蒂芬妮。”托尼一把握住了斯蒂芬的手腕，“我们没法每天在一起已经很难过了他们也没法在一起不会很可怜吗……？”

他说着瞥了眼那只相框，里面的斯蒂芬和托尼正隔着木头框子遥遥相望，分别把一只手放在相框上掌心相对——缩小版的托尼眼眶都湿润了，仿佛下一刻就要哭出来似的，而缩小版的史蒂芬则不停的说着什么，一会儿抬头，一会儿低头，一会儿又猛地摇头，另一只手则一下举起一下放下，一下又伸展开来——整个场景活像罗密欧与朱丽叶的生离死别，话剧版的。

……不，虽然没法在一起挺难熬的但这有点太戏剧化了，他们演得过了。托尼觉得他看见相框角落里的洋葱了。

“他们演得过火了。”斯蒂芬显然和托尼有同样的结论，这时微缩版斯蒂芬的微缩版斗篷开始在两个相框间来回飞舞泼洒玫瑰花瓣，他无法直视地转过了脸，但也确实放下了魔杖，“你真的太心软了托尼，用你们的话说这确实就是个程序之类的东西……不过你说得对，我们今后可以时常见面了。所以也没必要非让他们也这样。”

托尼笑了：“所以我们现在可以开始真正的约会了。”

斯蒂芬也笑起来，把魔杖放到了一边：“你有什么安排？”

托尼假装想了一下，又看了看发现危险解除后立刻收起了全部排场迅速一起摊在了沙发上的小人：“至少我们有个卧室。”

他决定无视相框里的托尼听到这句话后不满的气愤表情。

  


***

  


“嘿，看这里，听我的，你们不能只让我独自一人时心灵和眼睛都收到伤害，也一定要去伤害斯蒂芬一下听到了吗？他什么反应用你手里的平板电脑录下来给我看，对，就是这样，不愧是微缩版的我，交给你了。”

“……托尼你对着那个相框在说什么？”

“没什么，佩珀。”

  


END

  



End file.
